robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
DeathBlox
Disclaimer This is one of my first creepypastas. This is in no way good, and it's very cliche. Proceed if you want, I'm not gonna delete this pasta. Day One It's been a while since XOLBOR.. Everything was ok! Until a friend of mine.. Sent me a message. ------------------------------------------------ HELP TaintedYT wrote at Aug 25, 2016 | 12:53 AM Report Abuse DONT GO TO DEATHBLOX ---------------------------------------------------------- I thought deathblox was hilarious.. And I thought my friend was just joking too.. His avatar had no clothes. face, hats and all painted red.. I decided to find its link.. and went on there. It's the same log in screen.. except.. something was different.. Instead of the usual " SIGN IN AND START HAVING FUN! " It was " DON'T SIGN IN OR DIE " ..I somehow jumped when I saw that. I decided to continue and register.. The top bar wasn't blue. But red. There were no users in the website but me.. I recieved a message from a user named DeathBlox ----------------------------------------------------------- Welcome to ........... DeathBlox wrote at Aug 25, 2016 | 12:50 AM You don't know what you've done.. DeathBlox CEO, DeathBlox ----------------------------------------------------------- His avatar is like Tainted's.. All red.. No clothes.. etc I checked the catalog just to see.. Images that scarred me for life.. It was the real TaintedYT's profile.. His avatar was normal but.. he has been impaled by a sword.. With actual gore! I quickly went off that page and said to myself " Don't go there again.. " There was one game tho.. Named "xolbhtead" This was somehow simular to XOLBOR.. Is XOLBOR trying to attack me again? I decided to check my real ROBLOX account.. Just to see my avatar also painted red and no clothes, etc I had 0 robux.. And my BC is gone too! I became angry and decided to try to close the DeathBlox window.. Didn't work. I tried closing the browser. That just erased my other windows.. I then tried to force quit the browser. Somehow worked.. But when I open the browser up. It quickly directs me to deathblox.. It was closable tho so I closed it.. I was so scared I had to chat with a friend ---------------- Me: Hey. EL0704: sup Me: You won't believe what happened.. EL0704: whats wrong? Me: I got my ROBUX and BC removed... EL0704: WHAT!? Me: Tainted was dead and he messaged me to not go on a website. I didn't listen.. EL0704: well why would he? Me: We were both victims of him. We are never safe from him. EL0704: i gtg man Me: Bye. ---------------- I decided to just check on the website tomorrow. Day Two Today was the most chaotic day ever.. I checked my ROBLOX profile.. My blurb was changed to " I AM A VICTIM AND I AM DYING ".. "What!?" I decided to go back to deathblox.. Every text was changed to " HELLO ETHANHONG0407 ".. I jumped.. I checked the games section.. A game was called " I KNOW YOU JUMPED.. ETHAN " My heart was pounding out of my chest.. My idiot self decided to play it.. The sky was black and it has a red baseplate.. I decided to wait because I thought something will happen.. Someone by the name of UWILLNOTSURVIVE joined the game. I decided to take my fears away and chat with him.. ------ Me: Who are you?! UWILL: You don't need to know that.. Since you will be dead soon.. Me: What!? UWILL: Decimation will come to you if you don't save us.. Me: Save you guys from what? UWILL: There's no time to talk. Please.. SAVEUS ------ Then he left.. I couldn't move at all. I tried resetting but it doesn't work.. I tried closing ROBLOX.. doesn't work. I tried to force quit. Everytime I did it. It opens the game again.. I just hid the window and I decided to talk to EL about what happened again.. ----- Me: Dude.. The website has a user.. His telling me to save them! EL: ok these people are officially insane Me: I don't know.. Maybe the website is a trap and they are people who fell for it? EL: idk man whats the website? Me: Deathblox.com/DEAD EL: alright man ill check it out EL: omg what is this website lol Me: You shouldn't stay too long tho.. EL: ok ill close it now EL: wait.. i cant close it Me: Force quit it EL: k.. done Me: I gotta go research more about that website now EL: cya dud ----- Strangely.. The game knew that I jumped.. I wonder how do they know? I checked the games creator. And guess what? It was made by XOLBOR... I decided to go back to the games.. To find a new game. " XOLBOR EVAS " by XOLBOR The description was "NAHTE SU EVAS NAC UOY YLNO" I knew it was reversed.. It spelled " ONLY YOU CAN SAVE US ETHAN " I played that game and found a red hallway.. XOLBOR joined.. ----- XOLBOR: Ethan. Me: XOLBOR?! XOLBOR: Save us. Me: How? XOLBOR: Walk down the hallway. You can figure more of the clue soon. Me: Okay? XOLBOR: Good luck. ----- He then left.. I walked down the hallway.. There was a invisible teleporter in the end of the hallway.. I jumped when it teleported me.. I saw them.. Tainted.. And other victims of DeathBlox.. All of them was yelling for help.. I tried to use the hammer in my inventory and try to open the cage.. Didn't work.. I decided to go back to that link that was in deathblox.. I went to inspect element. And found this.. "EERFSLATROMTES" I said that in the chat.. That some how deleted the cage.. They all cheered for me. ----- David: Great! Lets go home! Me: Uhmm.. Tainted: Whats wrong bro? Me: I don't actually know how to get out of here.. ALL: WHAT!? Me: Lets just stay here and try to find a way out.. Nub18: GREAT! WE CANT EVEN CLOSE IT NOR SHUTDOWN! EL: Ethan what do we do now? Me: I'll try to find something using inspect element.. ----- Using inspect element, I found the letters " u m r t o l a m " I decided to decode it and it somehow spelled out " mortalum " I tried to say that in chat also. XOLBOR joined.. ----- XOLBOR: You've freed us all! Thank you! Me: Am I finally done? XOLBOR: We will try to find more information about this site and try to send it to you! EL: Alright now let me quit my moms gonna flip out Me: LOL EL quitted. XOLBOR: Sorry for crashing your computer.. I didn't do it.. Me: We all know it was deathblox who did it XOLBOR: Thanks ethan.. XOLBOR left and so is others.. Including me. And my BC and stuff is back! And everyone was back to normal! Or did they? Day three Today was awesome.. Today's friday and no school on monday.. The bad part tho.. Tainted isn't saved.. I have to save tainted again ;-; I decided to tell EL what happened ----- EL: Dude.. Me: Dude whats wrong? EL: DeathBlox attacked us again.. Me: Ugh I knew it.. EL: Help us.. Please.. Me: Alright hang on.. ----- I decided to go back to my nightmare.. And guess what I found? XOLBOR. No. Not the user.. But a game. I decided to go to that game.. It crashed immediately when I joined.. I recorded it and decided to slow it down 999% I found a message.. " paz uva vcly caesar cipher " I decided to search caesar cipher on google.. I found a translator! I put in the secret message and found this.. " its not over " I decided to go back to that game and it didn't crash.. It was playing a audio saying " He killed them all " I couldn't think about Tainted or EL dying so I said in the chat " LET THEM GO PLEASE! " Someone joined as soon as I said it. It had no name. It was the all plain red non shirt robloxian. --- Me: HELP EVERYONES GETTING TRAPPED : I can't help you. Cause you will be ending in the same place soon.. Me: NEVER! --- I pulled out my sword gear and slashed him.. Realistic gore came out of the wound as he started to spam in the chat "FHKMTENF19" I quickly quitted the game. And even closed DeathBlox... I thought it was cipher again. So I placed the message.. I decided to place the use key to 19. It might be a clue.. I translated it.. I found something that might help us.. "MORTALUM" Strange.. There was actually a user called MORTALUM in deathblox.. He was the all red no clothes robloxian.. This might be that red unknown player? I decided to check out his profile.. It's blurb was " HELP US ETHAN " A new game was made called " MULATROM ".. I played it.. No one was in. I decided to try to call for MORTALUM.. The screen started to become distorted.. After it was distorted.. It suddenly became normal and crashed. Also closing deathblox's website.. I tried to go back to DeathBlox.. It showed a maintenance screen.. " Sorry! We are having maintenance. Ethan.. UOY KNAHT" UOY KNAHT is THANK YOU reversed.. Did I save them? Did I banish deathblox? Did I have to never suffer from the disaster caused from this hellish website? Will the website come back? No one knows.. and no one.. Is.. Safe... MORTALUM IS REAL?! Guys. I found mortalum in ROBLOX. You can search it for yourself. I dont really wanna. Right now I'm bored so I won't write a page for now. Thank you! ~Ve4i76 Category:Games Category:Entities